ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
The Shadow Awaits
Category:MissionsShadow Awaits, The de:Windurst-Mission 5-2 |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Trading 2 stacks of crystals will unlock this mission. *After accepting this mission, return to the Star Sibyl's chamber in Heavens Tower for a cutscene. (This is not optional. Failure to do so will keep you from entering the fight.) - After the cutscene you receive the title "Star-ordained Warrior" *Form a full level 50+ party and travel to Xarcabard and on to Castle Zvahl Baileys. :*You do not need a full party if you bring players at or near level 75. However, it is recommended to at least have a melee fighter and a mage. It is also highly important to have sneak and invisible up on lower level party members to reduce aggro. Recommended each member have a stack of Prism Powder and stack of Silent Oil as back up. :* Note: there is no cutscene upon entering Castle Zvahl Baileys or Castle Zvahl Keep. The next cutscene is when you start the fight. :*You need to be on or past this mission for your CURRENT nation to be able to enter this fight. :*You can also do it twice in a row. It doesn't have to be completed in order to go again. You just can't be the person to start the battlefield. *Upon zoning into Castle Zvahl Baileys, go straight until you encounter the first intersection and make a left. Go down a small flight of stairs and then turn right and follow the left wall and you will enter the Beastmen section of the castle, finding Orcs first. *Go through the area by going left, then turning a sharp right to go up the stairs. Stay on the upper area and move right. You will start to see Yagudo. Continue forward, and, keeping to the upper area, make your way to the right. You will find Quadav in this corner. Do not continue on to the Goblin area. When you reach the Quadav, keep going straight, and go down the stairs. Head to the right, and try to make your way south, towards the center of the room. You should enter a room, and find the pathway that leads west, to the zone for Castle Zvahl Keep. *Once you enter Castle Zvahl Keep, you will have to open several gates, very often in front of mobs that detect on sight. *You will encounter a series of teleport devices. These devices will cancel the Invisible effect after they are used. Once you use the last device, run to the west exit of the map where you will find a zoneline to the Throne Room. *When ready, gather in front of the door. When you enter, a cutscene will happen and the fight begins: :*This fight is level capped at level 75, which means buffs will wear upon entry. :*You have 30 minutes to complete this battlefield event. :*The Shadow Lord does not attack until you approach, so cast the prefight buffs before getting closer. :*The Shadow Lord has 2 phases: ::*In the first phase, he alternates between physical and magic immunity. He has magic immunity until around 50% HP, then starts to switch to physical. From this point he will switch about every 5 minutes or 1000 damage. ::*When he's immune to magical damage (his magic stance), he will mainly cast BLM spells such as elemental debuffs and tier 2 AoE nukes. He also has a weaponskill, Dark Nova (AoE dark damage). :::* Dark Nova seems to indicate that he will switch to melee stance very soon, after casting a spell or two. So use your TP quickly. ::*When he's immune to physical damage (his melee stance), he uses a variety of weaponskills: Giga Slash, Kick Back, Umbra Smash. Mages should start dealing magical damage during this stance. Monks can use Formless Strikes to bypass the immunity. :*After the first phase is defeated, a brief cutscene will occur as he switches to phase two. He will immediately attack after this cutscene, so there's no time for rest. ::*In this phase, the Shadow Lord will do nothing but his Implosion attack. This attack hits everyone in the battlefield, but he only has 4000 HP and should go down quickly, however. ::*Melees should use their two-hour abilities, and Icarus Wing, if possible, to have TP for their best weaponskill. Mages should cast their Curaga spells, and try to keep Stoneskin (and Phalanx, if available) up. ::*Since hate is mostly irrelevant in this phase, mages should feel free to spam spells. :*The battle ends after the second phase. The Shadow Lord gives experience points for a Level 60 mob. *After the Shadow Lord is defeated, another cutscene occurs. Once the cutscene ends, you will be transported back to the entrance of Castle Zvahl Baileys. You will also receive the key item Shadow Fragment. *'Note:' At this point, you can now take Lion's offer and visit Norg to begin the Zilart missions. In addition, you may later return to Xarcabard for the initial cutscene to begin Dynamis. *Report back to Star Sibyl for another cutscene. You will be promoted to Rank 6. Game Description :;Mission Orders:As written in the stars and interpreted by the Star Sibyl, you are destined to journey to Castle Zvahl, which towers over Xarcabard, the end of the known lands. There, you are to witness what fate has in store for our world.